An open mobile terminal platform (OMTP) is a form launched by mobile communication providers for the purpose of a growth of a user-oriented mobile service and data business. OMTP Bondi is the standard device API specification in Javascript. Major carriers want to have a cross mobile platform solution (write-once run-anywhere) based on web/widget technologies. This goal is same with W3C DAP (Device APIs and Policy group). There are a couple of well know industry cross platform solutions for mobile devices such as Phonegap and Rhomobile. These solutions are not yet compatible to Bondi and hardly expected to become soon due to their major target platform in the mobile application market, Apple iPhone. OMTP has released v1.1 specification and Window mobile reference implementation by the first quarter in 2010. Bondi is considered a major candidate platform for WAC (wholesale application community) of which alliance plan has been announced in MWC 2010 by major carriers and device vendors including AT&T, China Mobile, Orange, Softbank, Vodafone, KT, Telefonica, Verizon Wireless, Samsung, LG, and Sonic Ericsson.
OMTP Bondi aims at offering a set of common APIs to application developers such that they are not required to learn and use different APIs for accessing the same capability on different mobile devices and platforms. In general, web applications are device- and platform-independent but even web applications should use specific methods inherently dependent to a platform for accessing the internal resources and functionalities on devices. Bondi provides the standard interface to device internal resources, so Bondi applications could be run on any target devices without source code modification.
BONDI has exceeded the limit of a simple network application in a web runtime and approaches resources inside a phone based on standards, and thus mobile applications can be developed irrespective of operating systems (OSs) and platforms. Owing to these attributes, BONDI is expected to grow as a next-generation standard mobile development platform.
Although an application open market recently initiated by manufacturers is dependent on OSs or platforms, since a web runtime follows a web standard and is independent on platforms, BONDI will be an important selection in an application open market led by mobile communication providers strategically.
However, BONDI provides a standard interface accessible to internal device resources according to a device API specification of BONDI, whereas BONDI does not provide an interface that accesses to remote resources and calls a remote procedure call.